Invisible
by Merodeadoraa
Summary: "Las batallas contras las mujeres son las únicas que se ganan huyendo" Napoleón Bonaparte


_Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son propiedad de J.K. Rowling, a la cual le debo mi vida entera. Cualquier similitud con la realidad es pura coincidencia... o no. _

* * *

Invisible

-"_No_ _puedo_ _seguir_ _pretendiendo_" -Citó amargamente la joven -Tú escogiste tu camino... y no hay ningún lugar para mi allí.

Él dormía profundamente.

Narcisa apoyó la cabeza en su mano mientras lo observaba con atención. Se odió por estar usando las mismas palabras que lo destruyeron por única vez, por estar usando una frase de aquella muchacha que tanto daño había hecho, pero no había palabras más adecuadas para su situación. De cualquier manera sabía que, viniendo de ella, no le moverían ni un pelo. Aunque claro, él jamás la escucharía desde aquel sueño profundo en el que se encontraba sumido.

Sentada en el suelo, notó que sus ojos se empañaban, y agradeció que él no la estuviera viendo. El cabello negro del muchacho se desparramaba entre su rostro y la almohada, tapando sus ojos cerrados, pero dejando entrever su ganchuda nariz. Respiraba profundamente, pero ella sabía que no estaba soñando. Estaba convencida de que no solía soñar.

-Lo entiendo, pero no puedo evitarte. -Le susurró - Daría cualquier cosa por que me permitieras acompañarte, y aún así, sé que es imposible.

Desvió su mirada hacia la ventana que, probablemente, había permanecido cerrada por varias décadas. Pensó que el chico se vería extraño envuelto en aquella luz de media tarde que adivinaba en el exterior, puesto que él no era muy amigo de los rayos del sol. Reflexionó también, que de esa forma debía sentirse más seguro: rodeado siempre de aquél halo de misterio y circundado por las sombras. Lo admiró una vez más, envidió su temple, y deseó que se quebrara al menos por unos segundos para dejarla pasar, aunque ese nunca había sido su estilo y nunca lo sería; después de todo, le había costado años de perfeccionamiento aquella aparente rigidez. Quiso acercarse pero no se lo permitió, ella también era presa de alguna especie extraña de campo magnético que no la dejaba tocarlo. Reparó en la mano del joven, descubierta entre el embrollo de sábanas, y se mordió el labio inferior como reflejo por el impulso contenido de rozarla.

Iba a extrañarlo a pesar de no haberlo tenido jamás. Iba a añorarlo, lo sabía, siempre lo hacía cuando se hallaba lejos de él por tanto tiempo. Trató de fijar en su mente cada detalle, de sentir desde lejos los latidos de su corazón. Esbozó media sonrisa, pensando en que eran pocos los mortales que alguna vez habían sido testigos de ese débil y oculto latir.

La palabra "corazón" le sonaba extraña y ajena cuando se trataba de él. Aquél hombre no sentía, no perdía su tiempo en asuntos tan banales. Había una excepción que confirmaba la regla y ella era completamente consciente de eso. Si ese corazón alguna vez había latido sólo por alguien, era por aquella muchacha pelirroja que él tanto se esforzaba por olvidar.

-Podría no importarme, ¿sabes? Podría quedarme a tu lado -le dijo- Podría esperar a que despiertes, o aún mejor, despertarte, y decirte lo que siento.

El moreno respiraba profundamente, casi sin hacer ruido. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, aunque el silencio sepulcral que invadía la habitación cuando ella dejaba de susurrar llenaba cada rincón de su ser y la hacía sentir más segura.

-Pero no voy a someterte a eso. -Concluyó, mirándolo con ternura, acariciándolo con la vista. No iba a hacerlo pasar por ningún engorroso e incómodo momento de confesiones sentimentales, sabía que él detestaba esas situaciones. Sabía incluso qué le hubiera respondido, sabía que iba a intentar hacerla entrar en razón, y lo último que la rubia necesitaba era que él le enseñara sobre como tratarlo. Era autodidacta en casi todo, y ya había aprendido. Deseó ver sus ojos una última vez, el extraño brillo que solía percibir en ellos le hacía creer que en el fondo él era peligrosamente frágil.

Aquello era lo que más le hacía aferrarse, tenía pánico que un día él se quebrara, y si lo hacía, no quería que se encontrara solo. Deseaba, mínimamente, sostenerlo. Atajarlo, no dejarlo caer.

-Voy a estar aquí por siempre -prometió- Ni siquiera tienes que buscarme, sólo preciso que me dejes entrar.

Tomó coraje y se acercó con cautela, se inclinó lentamente y le besó la frente. Ella no era pelirroja ni tenía los ojos verdes que podían hacer que Severus cambiara su rumbo. Podría haber sido cualquier otra cosa; una hermana, una amiga, pero él no lo necesitaba.

La ecuación era simple, era hora de partir, porque nunca había sido hora de llegar.

Podría haberle dado todo aquello que no podía darle a nadie más. Hubiera entendido cada uno de los momentos en los que él necesitara recluirse, aislarse de todo, aunque ella también estuviera incluida en el todo. Lo hubiera dejado ser, simplemente.

Quería apoyarlo, pero bien sabía que él no quería su apoyo; rara vez tenía una necesidad que incluyera a alguien más. Había aprendido a manejarse en soledad, en ella se fundaba su fortaleza. Podía entenderlo más de lo que él jamás hubiera atinado a sospechar. Y sólo por eso le apenaba lo que estaba a punto de llevar a cabo. Él nunca iba a darse cuenta del quiebre que ella iba a hacer, como tampoco se daba cuenta de hasta que punto se había involucrado sin su permiso, o qué tanto velaba por su felicidad desde su absurda posición. La nostalgia había comenzado a hacerse presente, pero ella no dudaba, el muchacho no necesitaba nada de lo que ella pudiera darle. En el fondo, ella era igual; nunca permitiría entrar a nadie más, no tenía ni tiempo ni disposición para asuntos de índole sentimental.

-Crees que no necesitas los cuidados de nadie, -dijo, pensando en voz alta -pero yo temo por ti -añadió, odiando reconocerse a sí misma que estaba preocupada por él.

Recordó que su propia forma de adaptarse al mundo no era tan parecida a la de aquél hombre que dormía en oscuridad absoluta. Recordó también que su familia tenía un mandamiento claro, que ella no podía desviarse del camino que sus padres le habían delimitado minuciosamente durante toda su vida. Sabía que su futuro estaba forzado por los preceptos de sus antepasados, que debía amoldarse a la tradición. No podía permitirse esa libertad que tanto admiraba de Severus. Ella no podía decepcionar a nadie, acababa de ver a una de sus hermanas salirse del carril, y a pesar de que le dolía dejarla ir y aprender a verla como una extraña, tenía en claro que no iba a seguir ese camino, ni ningún otro que se le pareciera. Estaba agradecida de su status de sangre y de la noble estirpe que le había dado cuna. Le habían enseñado a sentirse parte de una nobleza a la cual ella no iba a decepcionar en ningún punto.

Aquel muchacho que fruncía el seño en sueños no era lo suficientemente bueno para ella, había aprendido a no medir el potencial de la gente de acuerdo a cuanto la quería. Tampoco era ese el caso, por más que trataba de dar vuelta las cosas, no servía ningún "qué hubiera pasado si". Se estaba convenciendo a ella misma, porque claro estaba que Severus ignoraba su dilema interior. No se apartaba porque no valiera la pena, porque bien la valía, sino que lo hacía por no luchar ella sola.

Alguien le había dicho una vez que las batallas contra las mujeres son las únicas que se ganan huyendo, ella había decidido proyectarlo porque entendía que si la batalla fuera contra un hombre, funcionaría de la misma manera. Una vez más consideró que la única forma de salir ilesa de esa batalla era huyendo.

Después de todo, esa era la forma en que ella veía el amor: una lucha de intereses. Alguien tenía que ganar y ella era la única que tenía algo por perder. Su retirada era inevitable.

Se preguntó, en su fuero interno, cuánta gente lo habría amado. ¿Se habrían enamorado de él alguna vez? ¿Habrían sido lo suficientemente valientes como para decírselo, arriesgándose a que él rompa su ilusión en mil pedazos? ¿Habrían huido, como ella? ¿Qué les habría dicho él? O, lo que le importaba más: ¿qué habría pensado él?

Lo miró una vez más, y él, impasible, permanecía en la misma extraña posición que había adoptado para dormir. Se levantó del piso y le dio la espalda, caminando hacia la puerta. Su mano chocó contra el marco, y vaciló por un instante más, al tiempo que se volteaba para mirarlo por última vez.

-Cuídate mucho, príncipe –susurró, inaudible, mientras cerraba la puerta suave pero firmemente, sin volver a mirar hacia atrás.

* * *

Este escrito viene con dedicatoria. Dijo Dumbledore que "las palabras son nuestra fuente más inagotable de magia", entonces espero que un poquito de toda esta magia te haya gustado, y si no lo hizo, que al menos te hayas sentido halagado.

También me inspiré en un par de canciones que listo a continuación:

El duelo - La Ley

Trátame suavemente - Soda Stereo

Heart in a cage - The Strokes (tema que casi le da el título al fic)

Y por sugerencia de la conocidísima autora de fan fictions Ilwen Malfoy, el tema "Invisible" de Taylor Swift.

Gracias por leer, este texto constituye un horrocrux personal. Hasta pronto!


End file.
